


Forever Yours

by DelicateDesire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDesire/pseuds/DelicateDesire
Summary: Peace with the Grounder's seemed impossible at first and only near impossible after that. Enemies wait in every shadow to corrupt the fragile truce between their people but through it all Clarke and the Commander must stand together to defy all odds and bring the two unlikely groups together.They must overcome their differences in the name of unity and wage war against the mountain to save their people. With tensions high and emotions running wild, will Clarke resist the inescapable attraction towards the fearsome leader or will their bond be the answer to winning this war?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke hadn't known what to expect when she had left to meet the Commander, but whatever mental picture she had created had soon been forgotten when she had become the sole focus of forest green eyes of the admittedly terrifying woman who was settled so naturally into the wooden throne. 

With a knife brandished in one hand and a battle-scarred warrior stationed at her side, it had been clear from the very beginning that this woman was a force to be reckoned with. She was intimidating, fearless, demanding complete attention from everyone in her presence without having to speak a single word. 

Clarke wasn't the only one left impressed after their brief interaction. 

There were very few warriors who would dare to challenge their renowned leader, directly or otherwise. It had been a long time since Lexa had witnessed such a display of bravery before her, regardless of whether the girl was aware of her status or not. This newcomer brought the threat of danger and conflict with her proposed words of peace, but also a tangible sense of intrigue. She was a wildcard of sorts, with the potential to be all that she claimed, or reversely the very downfall of all they had worked towards.

Tidings of death had not been far away as the blonde led the esteemed Commander towards the dropship, their path lined with bodies of the deceased warriors who had died at her very hand. It was a stark reminder of the animosity lingering between their people. A decisive event that would not soon be forgotten. 

With a stroke of luck Lincoln had been revived from his presumed passing, perhaps without the initial results that had been promised but meeting the agreed conditions all the same. Perhaps there was hope for peace after all.

The day had barely begun but so much had already transpired. 

Clarke had been unable to hide her relief to see Lincoln conscious and returned to sanity, finally gaining her senses to an extent where she could recognise the Commander's neutral expression watching her closely.

Suspicions aside, Skaikru had kept their word and that was all that could hoped for. 

Lexa sheathed her weapon, aware of her warriors reluctantly following suit as they observed the enemy with disbelief. This was unprecedented. The Reapers had been cause for great anguish and misery for longer than anyone could remember but now there was hope for retribution. 

The blonde girl nodded in response, a mixture of relief and anticipation burning in her chest as she wondered what hurdle would next appear before them. This was the beginning of a long path, but one that she wouldn't abandon. 

A truce would restore some semblance of control to the situation, but there was much to discuss and only one person who would be suitable for the monumental task of restoring peace to this nightmare. Negotiations would be difficult, but not impossible. 

"I'll go instead," Abby offered without missing a beat, clasping the girls hands tightly as she silently urged her not to become further entangled with these dangerous people. "As Chancellor it is my duty to forge peace with the Grounders, not yours."

Shafts of intense sunlight filtered into the dropship, illuminating the room that had, only minutes earlier, been the scene of devastation and broken trust. It lay almost empty now. The majority of Grounders had filtered back outside in preparation for their departure. Only the battle scarred warrior waited inside the dropship with them, her scathing gaze transmitting her true feelings of distaste towards the newcomers. 

"No. Clarke's presence has been requested, not yours," Indra snapped, not having to agree with the Commander's decision to enforce it. The girl had no other option and her mother would have to accept the decision. 

Clarke barely glanced at the aggressive warrior, smiling reassuringly at her mother instead as the older woman threw an irritated glare at the interruption. 

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," she said, understanding better than her mother that there would be no negotiation about who was to attend the meeting. "The truce is all that matters now."

Abby sighed softly and pulled her daughter in for a brief hug, silently wishing that she could take the girls place. This was no place for child. 

"I believe in you, just be careful."

There was little else to be said with the imposing warrior stood impatiently only metres away, listening with detached interest to their conversation. Indra would not restrain her irritation for long if this pointless interaction didn't come to an end soon. 

"I'll be back before you know it," Clarke said, squeezing her moms hands one last time before slipping from her grip, turning to follow the warrior out of the metal ship. Abby followed with heavy footfalls, pausing at the ramp as her daughter continued on to the waiting procession of Grounder's. 

Her heart ached to watch the young girl stride towards their ranks, immediately engulfed within their towering forms before she shared a swift nod with the waiting Commander. Abby could do nothing but watch silently as the group swept towards the tree line and disappeared from view and couldn't help but wonder whether peace could truly be a reality. 

No, she had to trust her daughter. If anyone could negotiate peace with these people then it was the strong-willed girl. The real question was what price would be demanded for the truce? Abby suppressed a shudder at the thought. They would find out soon enough. 

Clarke's friends were spread around the dropship exterior, each gaze following the departure with a shared sense of nervous anticipation. There was no telling what would happen from here. Bellamy moved into the central clearing as the small group was resolutely left at the abandoned site, painfully aware that there was nothing more to be done. It was down to Clarke now. 

The young boy turned away with a heavy heart and caught the Chancellors gaze, recognising her internal conflict at this impossible situation.

"Clarke's never let us down before, this won't be any different."

Abby appreciated the sentiment but it did nothing to ease the discomfort that she felt about abandoning her daughter into the hands of the enemy. 

"We shouldn't have let her go," Finn objected, kicking one boot into the earth in frustration. "This is all my fault."

Octavia bit her lip and resisted the urge to hit the boy beside her. "It's too late for that now. Let's just get back to camp. I can't stand being here any longer."

She crouched next to Lincoln who was propped against the metal ship, concern gracing her features at his pale complexion and rapid breaths. He had been through an intense trauma, he needed time to rest and recover. 

"Help me with him," she called over to her brother, the two of them just managing to heave him up between them. "We need to get him to the medbay."

Abby nodded her agreement as the dejected group gathered in front of her, they had dwelt here long enough already. 

"Let's go."

========================================================================= 

The Grounder encampment outside camp Jaha was no less threatening the second time Clarke was escorted through the mass of threatening figures spread throughout the rolling hills, their piercing gazes following her every movement with frightening intensity. 

It was a relief to be concealed within the confines of the Command tent with only one searching gaze to attend with. Clarke had no doubt that many of the warriors outside wouldn't hesitate to put their weapons to good use if given the opportunity. 

"Lincoln's transformation was impressive. We can finally turn the tide against the Mountain Men with your technology," Lexa was saying, her gaze sweeping the war table as she considered this monumental step towards victory. 

"We can share the knowledge with you. Your people can return to their homes, to their families."

Destroying the Mountain's first line of defence was only the beginning of the war effort to come. Reapers roamed where the Mountain Men could not, terrorising the enemy and capturing them for transformation. No longer. 

"Then you may have your truce," Lexa conceded, glimpsing the flash of relief that lightened the girls face. "Once the crimes of your people have been answered for."

Relief soured into horror as Clarke understood the underlying meaning behind the statement. Had they not done enough to secure peace? 

"Blood has been shed on both sides-"

"Do not think to compare your losses to mine," Lexa interjected, her calm demeanour dissolving instantly as her anger spiked with a vengeance. "The one you call Finn must pay for his crimes."

The blonde girl was already shaking her head, unable to consider building a truce upon the foundations of further violence and death. This was not the way. 

"His death will mark the beginning of our truce."

"No! Violence is not how we solve our disputes. Without this truce we won't be able to save anyone!" 

The raised voice did nothing to convince the Commander to change her mind. Blood must have blood, Finns blood to be precise. If the Sky People wanted peace then they would have to act or risk engaging in certain war. 

"It is the only way. He must die. Blood must have blood."

======================================================================

Abby pushed aside her own fatigue as they trekked the final stretch back to camp, only one final hill to climb that would take them straight to the front gate. The guards had most likely already glimpsed them emerging from the tree line and would inform Kane of their return. It would be good to be safe inside the perimeter once more. 

A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that the group were making good progress. Octavia and Bellamy wore expressions of fierce determination as they hauled the large Grounder along between them. It was no easy task to say the least. 

She looked beyond the struggling pair and scanned the treeline for the boy had been skulking along behind them in dejected silence, only he was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's Finn?" she gasped, taking a reflexive step back towards the forest as she realised exactly where he would have gone. 

"He was right behind us," Bellamy grunted, turning with some effort to observe the still surroundings. There was no telling when he had taken off, they had each been so consumed with their own task. 

"Stupid idiot," Octavia grunted, lacking any sympathy for the foolish boy who had caused them nothing but trouble. "If he wants to run after Clarke then let him. He's the one who got us into this mess."

Abby understood the apathetic attitude towards the boys situation, but she did not share the lack of sympathy. He was not an evil person at heart, just a broken boy who had lost himself in this new and dangerous world. 

There was nothing more that they could do for him. If he had indeed returned to the Grounder camp then Clarke would see that no harm came to him. The Chancellor's first priority had to be Lincoln, he needed medical attention without delay. 

"Let's hope he knows what he's doing," she finally muttered, reluctantly turning away from the deceivingly peaceful forest and continued on to camp with fresh vigour in her step. 

======================================================================

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you like the story and enjoy the premise.**

**Comment are always appreciated and I'll see you for the next chapter :)**


	2. For My Sins

Silence loomed in the Commander's tent as Clarke could only stare in disbelief. 

A truce had been something of a distant dream only a day earlier but, with Lincoln's recovery, she had foolishly allowed her hopes to reach towards the seemingly impossible prospect. Now the world was crashing down around her once more. 

"You can't be serious?"

The Commander's expression was impassive as ever. "If you want a truce, then Finn must die. The choice is yours."

Clarke should have known that it was too good to be true. Saving Lincoln never would have been enough to satisfy the bloodlust of the vengeful clan. They wanted Finn to suffer for what he had done, but could she sacrifice him in the name of peace?

She bit her lip and shook her head gently. "No, we can find another way."

Lexa felt impatience creeping over her like a tide, a taint of disappointment blooming into existence at the girls lack of vision. This was the only way. It had always been the way. 

"Would you rather take his place?" she said with a touch of venom, drawing the girls conflicted gaze back to her. "As I recall, three hundred of my warriors died at your hand."

Rather than be cowed by the statement, Clarke straightened with renewed defiance, a glitter of anguish in her eyes as she brushed aside the insinuation. 

"You sent them there to kill us. We were at war and you left me with no choice."

"And now I have no choice. This is the way of war Clarke, hard decisions must be made for the greater good."

The decisive words hung in the air, a reminder of the sacrifices that had already been suffered and those that were yet to come. It was no choice at all, not for the blonde leader. She could not abandon Finn to such a fate, not when she knew what it would entail. No one deserved to suffer like that. 

She was unable to voice her dissatisfaction when a cry went up from outside the tent, an unmistakeable cascade of angry voices streaming inside to reach the leaders. Their conversation would have to wait. 

Eyes once locked with a clash of anguish suddenly shifted into mutual concern for a fractured moment as their attention shifted to the chaos outside, only a heartbeat before an agitated warrior called through to his leader.

"Heda! Miya snap! Em laik fraga!"

His words words sparked something far greater than concern in the Commander's gaze and Clarke was left to catch up when she swept from the tent without further explanation, an indecipherable expression firmly held in place. 

They emerged into a sea of furious faces and sharp cries that were being thrown towards an approaching group. The newcomers were virtually forced to fight their way towards their leader. At first Clarke couldn't understand the cause of the commotion, that was until she saw who was being dragged along between two of the Grounders, the boy virtually stumbling to avoid the jostling warriors and meet the fast pace that had been set. 

Clarke's confusion dissolved into heart wrenching fear as Finn caught her eye, a gleam of relief overcoming his terror to finally recognise the girl that he had done so much for, had given so much for. 

She saw his lips move briefly but he couldn't be heard over the gathered warriors, their furious uproar filling the air as each looked ready to kill the boy without hesitation. 

"Hosh op! Chil yu daun!" Lexa roared with power that only a leader could muster, her voice tearing through the cacophony of noise to restore order to the chaos. The reaction was instantaneous. Voices faded, yet the intimidating glares lost none of their fury. 

Clarke couldn't tear her eyes away from Finn's pleading gaze, silently willing her to step in and save him from this disaster. Little did he know what the Grounder's had planned. He shouldn't have come here. He should have run far away, anywhere else but here, to leave this madness behind. Instead he had walked straight into his own funeral. 

The boy was forced down onto his knees as the Commander stepped forwards with an icy expression and glared down at the captured prisoner, her words cutting through the air like a knife, her warriors hanging onto every word. 

"Finn of the Sky People," she said scathingly, every eye watching the scene unfold with eager anticipation. "You massacred eighteen unarmed villagers. Men, women and children, or would you deny your guilt?"

The boy stared up with what scrap of courage he could muster, although the shine of fear couldn't be hidden entirely. 

"I'm guilty," he uttered, almost too quiet to be heard but with the weight of someone who knew the subsequent consequences. His head dropped low, strands of hair falling across his face to partially conceal his regretful expression. "I..I'm sorry that I-,"

"Enough," Lexa cut in, her tone piercing through his empty words to bring the spectacle to an end. She addressed her subjects next, her attention sweeping away from the cowering boy as if he were nothing. "Tonight, the boy will die for his crimes. Jus drein, jus daun."

A cheer went up from the masses, the haunting sentiment echoed by the warriors as they propelled their weapons into the air with violent promise. It was a chilling sight. 

Lexa instructed two warriors to secure the prisoner in the underground cells before turning away from her people, only to find herself the subject of Clarke's pained gaze. She remembered the feeling well. A long time ago she had known such misery, the agony of loss and betrayal always close at heart. Except she had used it to grow stronger, to evolve into a powerful figure that would never again feel such crushing emotion, never again would she be that weak. Clarke would do well to do the same. 

"He did it for me, to find me," the girl all but choked, unable to watch the boy she had once loved being dragged away mercilessly. "Please, don't do this."

"Then he dies for you. My decision is final."

She spoke without empathy, her words absent of sympathy or regret, without even a glimpse of humanity beneath the imposing mask that was projected for all to see. Clarke had never seen anything like it.

Tears burned at her eyes incessantly but the blonde girl refused to show her weakness, holding back the flood of emotion as the Commander swept by without another word. What more was there to say. Finn's death was inevitable now, he had made sure of that. 

"Let me at least talk to him, please," she called after the woman, spinning on her heel in a final act of desperation to resolve this situation. Blue eyes burned with emotion, masking none of the pain that dwelt there. 

She thought for a moment that the Commander would refuse when she paused, considering the possibility before offering the slightest of nods. The boy would die either way, there was no harm in letting them have a final conversation. 

======================================================

Clarke descended into the dull depths where the dismal cell was located, her heart breaking to see Finn abandoned to the dark confines. His back was to the longest wall, head hung in defeat as he stared at the ground with a vacant expression. 

The warrior escorting the blonde glared distastefully at the accused murderer, a lingering stare that hungered for violence, but he eventually turned away and trudged back to the surface where he was posted at the entrance, leaving the two Sky People alone. 

Finn clambered to his feet with a half smile, dusting away the dirt that had infiltrated his clothes as he approached the bars. The smile was not returned by the blonde, a haunting anger gracing her expression instead. 

"What the hell are you doing Finn?"

His smile faltered, replaced by a slight frown as he recognised the surge of anger that was directed towards him. 

"I came for you, to make sure that you were okay."

Clarke could've screamed, or perhaps cried, one of the two. Had he lost his mind?

"I was fine without you," she snapped, regretting the sharp tone when surprised shock widened his expressive eyes. "You should be back at camp, safe, not rotting in this cell waiting for your execution."

She wasn't angry with him, not entirely, but at the situation that he had unknowingly stumbled straight into. Had it not occurred to him that it was a terrible idea considering his crimes against the Grounders?

"I knew what I was doing," he said softly, unperturbed by the frustration pouring from the blonde as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Her streaming thoughts were forgotten for a moment as she registered his comment. 

Clarke narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was alluding to. 

"When I came here, I knew what I was doing" he continued in a quiet voice, surprisingly calm considering his situation. "I'm not an idiot. After what I did, to those people....there had to be consequences."

The sentence died as he exhaled sharply, his head dropping as if weighed with the horrific memories. Clarke couldn't hold onto her anger any longer, overwhelmed with only sorrow as she lifted a hand to grip to metal bars between them. 

"Then why come here? If you knew they wanted you dead then why not run in the opposite direction?"

"Running away and destroying any chance of peace with the Grounder's isn't an answer," Finn reasoned, a sad smile creeping onto his face. "There was no other option."

Clarke sighed heavily. She had heard that more than enough times today already, but there was a sense of finality when it came from his mouth. 

"Besides, there's no place for me here anymore," he continued, his vision lost again in his own thoughts. "My own people no longer trust me, they wouldn't hesitate to hand me over if the Grounder's demanded punishment and you know they won't stop until blood has been spilt."

He wasn't wrong, but Clarke couldn't give up. Not without a fight. She took a step back and adopted a demeanour of confidence, nodding briskly to herself as she ignored Finn's disappointed gaze. 

"I can speak to the Commander again, get her to listen to me,' Clarke insisted, desperately fighting to find a way out of this mess. "We can find another solution, anything else."

"Clarke, please," Finn uttered, reaching up to the bars to gain her full attention. "Let me do this."

The tears that drew a path along the blonde's cheek were impossible to fight, summoned by the inescapable reality that was unravelling. 

"To keep our people safe, to keep you safe. This is the only way for my to help," he continued, desperately trying to break through the girls defensive walls. This was his decision.

Clarke smiled through the tears and shook her head, backing away reproachfully at the resignation that seeped into the boys voice. 

"No, I'll find a way. You'll see."

Without waiting to hear his arguments, Clarke turned away and ascended the stairs towards daylight. She had no plan, no idea how she was going to convince the Commander, but she had to try. 

A Grounder brushed past her silently when she arrived at the entrance, forcing her to hurriedly shrink against the wall before they could collide in the narrow space. She was barely even aware of the instinctive action, the warriors footfalls fading as she stepped out into the early afternoon light, sucking in a deep breath as if it could dissipate the pain in her chest. 

What if she couldn't save him? 

There was no easy answer to the question, but another thought seared to the forefront of her mind as she became more aware of her surroundings, tearing herself away from the prospect of Finn's fate. 

There had been two guards stationed outside the cell when she had entered but now the entrance lay abandoned. The Commander would never have left the prisoner unguarded. No, something was wrong. 

Clarke was already turning when the answer came to her, virtually throwing herself towards the stairs without consideration of what awaited her within. The world around her was a blur as she descended into the cell in what felt like slow motion, her heart pounding like a drum when she finally skidded into the enclosed space. 

The Grounder who had rushed by her was unlocking the cage, a murderous expression clear to see as the only obstacle standing between him and the prisoner swung open. He paid no attention to the blonde, gripping a knife tightly in one hand as he sneered down at the surprised boy. 

Clarke had barely registered the movement before she was hurtling forwards, a screech of desperation echoing from her lips before she collided with the large man, hands scrabbling desperately at his large form to either disarm or distract him from the target. 

The action achieved nothing more than riling the warrior into a heightened rage, throwing back a muscled arm to fling the incessant girl away, barely noticing as she was hurled back against the wall with a muted thud. She was not the target of his attack, not unless she got in his way.

The blonde lay gasping on the floor, her ribs aching from the impact. She squinted through the curtain of blonde strands that had fallen across her face to see the warrior reach down and pick Finn up by the material of his shirt, slamming the boy firmly against the wall. 

Clarke staggered unsteadily to her feet as meaningless words spilled from the warriors mouth, accentuated with rage as he recalled the death of his brother, demanding vengeance for the merciless attack on his people. 

It was just a blur of angry words when the girl advanced forwards once more, lip curled with determination as she threw her full force against the warrior, barely managing to rock the huge man to one side, just enough to throw him off balance and release the boy from his iron grip. 

The warrior growled furiously and directed his fury towards the blonde leader, swinging a forceful blow at her face to decisively drive her to the ground. He had not intended on killing her, but she was becoming a hindrance. 

Clarke tasted the blood in her mouth, aware of the looming presence over her even as she desperately pulled herself across the ground, gaining barely a few metres before she was flipped roughly onto her back, unflinching hands closing at her throat before she could even think to scream. 

Her hips bucked wildly in defence, scrabbling with terror at the choking grip but she was no match for the warrior, his strength immensely overpowering. Her vision began to blur as the futile attempts weakened, eyes watering as his figure shimmered into three separate entities, each sharing the same vile expression.

Even as she accepted her dire fate, the face before her morphed into an agonised expression, the hands at her throat disappearing as his weight tipped to one side and he grunted with pain. The dagger buried in his arm was barely noticed by the blonde girl as she heaved in deep breaths, simultaneously choking and savouring the blessed oxygen that could finally reach her lungs. 

It took a moment for the world around her to swim back into normality as she kicked her legs out and pushed herself back until the supportive presence of the wall at her back could prop her into a sitting position. 

Through streaming eyes she watched the Commander and her war chief slink into the room, their gazes first assessing the injured warrior at their feet before the green eyes swept towards the Skaikru leader. It was not hard to visualise what had unfolded and the warrior was swiftly pulled onto his knees, forced to look up into the relentless gaze of his leader. 

"Why?" she asked simply, not needing to raise her voice to convey the immeasurable fury that resonated towards the man. He had acted against direct orders. 

"My brother died at his hand, as did my my friends, my family," the warrior began to explain, clinging tightly to his injured arm as blood seeped between his fingers. "He had to die."

Indra ripped the knife free from his arm without care for the howl that escaped his lips. "His execution was set for tonight, you know of the suffering inflicted to the guilty. Why would you end his life so painlessly in comparison?" 

The warrior grinned wildly through the pain at the preposterous question, eyes flicking in a crazed manner between the two women as he furiously spat his explanation. 

"The blonde girl preaches of peace and whispers false promises to you Heda. She would try to convince you of his innocence and I could not take the risk that it would work. My face would be the last thing that murderer sees before he bleeds out!"

Lexa was unimpressed by the man's passionate speech, her tone remaining even as she stared down at him with contempt. 

"And now my face will be the last thing that you see."

Clarke had regained her senses enough to observe her wider surroundings, heart jumping fearfully when she glimpsed the still form lying in the cell. Wincing from the pain of her injuries, she discretely dragged herself away from the confrontation and into the cell. 

She didn't need to watch what was unfolding behind her, the unmistakeable sound of the dying warrior reaching her ears as she ignored the execution. Finn was her only priority. The laboured breathing was only audible as she settled beside him, her heart dropping to witness the bloody wound on his torso. 

She had failed. 

"Hey, Finn, stay with me."

The boy could only gasp as he stared up at her tear filled eyes, his hand unsteadily reaching out to grasp hers. His eyes conveyed a peace that conflicted with his physical state, reassuring the girl even in his last moments. 

His grip soon loosened considerably and Clarke choked back tears as she tried to smile down at him, cupping his face with one hand, her thumb gently stroking his cheek. 

"May we meet again," she uttered, her voice strangled by emotion as she watched the life drain from the dark eyes. Just like that he was gone, eyes blank and empty of life. It was over. 

The tears couldn't be held back any longer, cascading down her cheeks as she let her head fall onto his chest, her entire body wracked with shuddering sobs. It only occurred to her after a long moment that she was not alone, somehow managing to swallow back her grief, the tears hot on her face as she rocked back onto her heels. 

Indra had slipped away unnoticed to gather her warriors, leaving only the Commander standing over the deceased Grounder her sword tainted with blood as she met the pained gaze of the blonde girl. There was nothing but burning sorrow in her eyes. 

"You got what you wanted," she urged, surging to her feet to approach the leader with a questionable lack of caution. "Don't tell me that he died for nothing."

"His death was not in line with tradition," Lexa began carefully, continuing swiftly when her words incited a spark of anguish in the blue eyes. "However, due to the circumstances, the terms of our truce are agreeable."

Clarke nodded briefly to herself as a fresh wave of emotion offered to overcome her and she fought away a tide of fatigue, unable to decipher whether her physical or emotional pain was stronger. 

The Commander was speaking again, of healers and recovery, but the blonde was hardly listening, barely aware as she was guided away from the living nightmare and out into another. At least Finn's death hadn't been in vain, he had wanted to achieve peace and he had succeeded. 

======================================================================

**I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a comment and look out for the next chapter, it should be up in the next few days :)**


	3. I Know Your Pain

The Commander watched with detached interest as Nyko applied a bandage to the Skaikru leaders arm, gently treating the wound that had gone by unnoticed by the heartbroken girl. 

They had returned to the command tent to discuss the next steps whilst Clarke was assessed, not that the girl seemed to notice or even care about the injuries she had sustained. Her mind was clouded with pain and regret after the death of her lover, unable to focus fully on anything but the reminder of his loss. 

"His body will be burnt in TonDC, along with his victims. Only then can our truce begin," the Commander was explaining, her words washing over the devastated girl who could only nod silently in response. 

She stared sightlessly into the distance as Nyko inspected the bruises at her neck, lost in dark memories that could not be vanquished. It was like being stuck in a waking nightmare, unable to escape from the tragic reality that was unfolding. Finn was gone and Clarke didn't know how to comprehend that.

Having fulfilled his duties, Nyko spoke softly to the Commander and excused himself from their presence. Silence continued to reign upon his absence, not that Clarke could bring herself to care either way. With slow movements she retrieved her jacket and slipped it carefully over the clean bandage, unaffected by the Commander's lingering gaze following her movements as she tenderly perched on one of the steps leading up to the prominent throne. 

The pained wince that accompanied the motion did not pass unnoticed by the Commander as she watched the Skaikru leader shift imperceptibly to find a comfortable position. 

"Nyko could have inspected-"

"There was no need," Clarke interjected, propping herself up with one hand to ease the pressure on her ribs. "It's only bruising."

The pain in her ribs was only a fraction of the emotional trauma that weighed so heavily on the girl, unable to escape it's devastating grip. Her responsibilities were never far from mind, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to consider the future when she was virtually drowning in her own inner turmoil. 

The Commander recognised the devastation that was threatening to overwhelm the Skaikru leader, she had once been in the same position. It would not be easy to escape it's clutches, but these were the sacrifices a leader had to make. 

"My warriors will escort you back to camp when you're ready," Lexa offered, aware of the rising tension amongst her own people regarding the boys untimely demise. "Once your attendants have been chosen, we will travel to Tondc for the ceremony."

This was the first step towards peace. With this achievement, it would be possible to begin planning the war effort. Their first priority had to be winning the war against the Mountain Men. Many lives depended on it and there was no time to waste. Unfortunately for Clarke this meant a limited window for grieving her loss, barely enough time to even process her emotions before being thrown back into the fray. 

Clarke should have been excited at the prospect of peace, proud of the advances that were being made in an effort to wage war on the mountain, but she just felt lost and empty. How could she be expected to save her people when she had failed to save even one person?

She nodded in the silence that had grown, words would only betray her fragile state and she was not about to unravel under the Commander's keen gaze. She waited for the fearsome leader to depart, leaving her to the chasm of pain that had formed in her chest, but instead the woman remained rooted in position, her lingering gaze unnoticed by the distracted blonde. 

"The pain your feeling now, the sorrow and guilt," Lexa began, her words uncharacteristically soft and meaningful. "It won't last forever."

Clarke looked up at the Commander in surprise, shaken from her stupor by the unexpected comment. In that moment it was impossible to consider an end to the hurt, that she could ever recover from the loss. The reminder of a world existing beyond this suffering was almost a comfort, a reminder of the better days yet to come. 

"Finn's death was necessary for peace between our people," the Commander continued before she could regret being so open with the girl. "Now we can work towards a better future. Together we can bring down the Mountain and free our people."

Clarke was lost for words as she met the Commander's gaze, finding unexpected passion and honesty in their green depths. There was a long way to go before the Mountain was defeated, but there was hope, and hope had never been more important. 

"Finn's loss will hurt more than anything you could've imagined, but do not let it distract you from the future that he died for. Your people are depending on you to be strong, no matter the cost."

It was a stark reminder of the responsibility that both leaders were graced with, the power to carry their people towards greatness or tear them down to nothing. Few people could cope with the overwhelming pressure. 

Lexa held the girls gaze for a moment longer before making her way towards the exit. She had said all that needing saying, more than she had intended. 

"When you're ready, my warriors will be waiting to escort you back to your camp," she said in parting, sweeping the material sections of cloth aside to stride from the tent and leave the girl to her thoughts. 

The Commander's words had struck a chord in the girls chest and she felt her perception of recent events shifting. Finn may have been gone, but he himself had stated that it was the only way to achieve peace. They would never know if another approach would have been successful, but this was a definitive reality that could not be altered. 

Camp Jaha was filled with hundreds of people who were awaiting her return, hoping for good news that would avert an imminent war with their fierce neighbours. Her friends were trapped in Mount Weather, surviving each day for the prospect of rescue from their dire situation. It all rested on Clarke. She had to be strong, for everyone's sake. 

Her pain wouldn't disappear, not for a long time, but she would not let it define her. 

The realisation was an awakening of sorts, drawing the girl from her misery and instead sharpening her thoughts to focus on the future. Her actions would ensure that Finn's death wasn't meaningless and she refused to let her emotions prevent her from succeeding. She would be strong, she had to be.

===========================================================

Camp Jaha was in turmoil. Fears of imminent attack had led to a panicked response from the residents who demanded answers and decisive action against the menacing Grounder's who had taken position around the camp. 

They were surrounded, without sufficient defences to withstand an attack of such magnitude and the Chancellor couldn't provide an escape with any certainty. She could only wait for Clarke's return. 

"Where the hell is she?" Raven growled, pacing the chancellors office relentlessly as her concerns grew with each passing minute. 

Abby rubbed her forehead tiredly, wishing that the girl would just sit down and be still. 

"They have a lot to discuss. Peace will not be easy to negotiate with these people," she offered, aware that time was running short. Her vague attempts to calm the population had only temporarily sated their unease, soon enough they would be clamouring outside once more demanding action. 

Until Clarke returned with news, there was no action to take. She was powerless. 

"Why didn't you stop Finn from going after her," the irritated girl growled, although her anger was only the production of immense worry. "He should be here."

"Clarke will be back soon, with Finn, and we can go from there," the Chancellor said for the thousandth time, not that her words held any meaning to the mechanic. 

The camp was sitting defenceless on the verge of destruction and there was nothing to do but wait. It was an infuriating reality. 

"We can't wait any longer Abby!" the girl cried, her frustration boiling to new heights as she slammed her hands down on the desk to jolt the reserved woman into wide eyed surprise. "We should act, before they do."

Abby frowned, wondering whether the girl realised just how preposterous the idea was. Raven's feelings for Finn may have overwhelmed all common sense, but there were many in the camp who shared her opinion. It was a dangerous notion, one that would soon dissolve into violence. 

There was no need to procure a meaningful response when a clipped voice came to life over the radio. 

"Chancellor, we have hostiles approaching."

The reaction was immediate. Abby hurried ahead of the concerned girl, all but running out into the clearing where her guards were nervously handling their weapons. The afternoon light had begun to fade hours earlier, leaving a foreboding darkness to settle over the camp. 

Kane was already standing near the gate, eyes narrowed as he squinted into the distance. 

It was within the darkness that two distinct torches could be observed weaving along the main path towards the gate, their advance partially obscured by tendrils of fog that crept along the hill. 

Abby's heart soared to see her daughter striding confidently towards them, flanked by the two warriors on horseback who illuminated their path with the flickering torchlight. Relief was hindered by caution when she realised that Finn was not amongst their group, a fact quickly noticed by Raven as her hopeful expression was crushed into disappointment. 

She dared not say anything to the girl. Clarke would tell them what had happened soon enough. 

"Lower your weapons," the Chancellor instructed, gesturing for the gate to be opened. The guards complied with only a hint of reluctance, still fearful of the ominous warriors that struck such fear into the hearts of the camps inhabitants. 

The horses stopped within a metre of the gate, the warriors concealing masks appearing ever more intimidating as the dancing shadows enhanced the structures. With the Skaikru leader safely returned to camp, the warriors paused only a few seconds longer before retracing their path back to their own ranks. 

Abby felt a shiver grace her spine at the mental image of hundreds of these warriors, each as formidable and bloodthirsty as the last. Her people were right to be scared of their presence, she wasn't exempt from the emotion but concealed it well. 

A broad smile lifted her lips as the blonde girl was secured once more inside the camp, the gate closing with a resounding clash to stand between them and the enemy threat once more. 

The joyous sentiment died when the girl stepped closer and the dark bruises around her neck became impossible to ignore. Concern blossomed in the chancellors chest but she remained silent when the blonde girl merely shook her head. 

"Not here, we should speak privately."

A small crowd had begun to form as the camp inhabitants learnt of Clarke's return. It would be wise to avoid a public event before the Chancellor had been updated. 

Even Raven remained uncharacteristically silent as they swept as a small party back to the Ark, away from the prying eyes that were gathering. She was smart enough to know that her questions wouldn't be answered out here, and the expression on Clarke's face insinuated that she wasn't going to like what she heard. 

With only the most necessary audience gathered into the Chancellor's office, all eyes fell to Clarke expectantly. Raven stood stiffly with a cold expression, Abby and Kane standing at opposing walls as the head of security perched on the couch. 

Clarke didn't even know where to begin, but she caught Raven's eye and couldn't hold onto the news any longer. 

"I'm sorry Raven, but Finn...he's dead."

Needless to say, Raven didn't react well to the revelation. Her initial shock and sorrow were overwhelmed by anger as she tried to understand how this had been allowed to happen. Clarke could only be honest, there was nothing to gain from lying. 

"He was willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of our people, but one of the Commander's warriors acted first. I-"

"You bitch!" Raven cried, surging forward with a murderous expression. Her fist was flying forwards and colliding with Clarke's cheek before Kane could pull her away, overpowering the aggressive girl to manoeuvre her from the room. 

The Skaikru leader made no move to avoid the punch, reeling back as stars burst behind her eyes, grasping for the table behind her to avoid staggering from the powerful blow. 

"He trusted you! We all did!" Raven screeched, her feet scrabbling on the floor as the head of security stepped in to assist Marcus in dragging the girl away from further conflict. "This is all your fault!"

Her voice was strained with a flood of emotion, simultaneously wanting to scream and cry at the same time, her struggles continuing even as the two men removed her from the room and attempted to calm her. 

Her reaction wasn't surprising, but Clarke had suffered enough physical abuse that day and wasn't eager to add to her list of injuries. She opted for leaning back against the table, gently inspecting her cheek with a light touch before dropping her hand with a sigh. Yet another bruise to add to the collection. 

"I'm sorry," Abby said simply once they were alone. She understood better than anyone the suffering that her daughter was experiencing. "I know he meant a lot to you."

The all too familiar surge of sadness threatened Clarke's state of mind once more, but she physically forced it away, gathering her composure with tangible effort. 

"His death paved the way for peace with the Grounders," she explained instead, unwilling to dwell on the matter longer than necessary. "We must maintain the peace if we're to free our people from the mountain."

Abby nodded slowly, moderately surprised by the girls calm and professional exterior. She could not fully understand what had taken place at the enemy camp, but Clarke was dealing with the loss better than expected. However, this was not the right time to comment on Clarke's coping mechanisms, not when the fate of their people rested upon their next actions. 

"Then tell me, what must be done?"

A brief explanation filled the Chancellor in on the recent developments until there was nothing left but to prepare for their journey to Tondc where Finn was to be cremated. As for attendants, Abby, Kane, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, and Major Byrnes had been chosen to accompany the blonde leader. 

After a visit to the medbay and the application of some appropriate medication, Lincoln had made a full recovery from his ordeal and Clarke hoped that his presence would highlight the ability of their distinctive groups to cooperate and live together in harmony. Of course, Octavia was not letting Lincoln out of her sight and was more than eager to join the expedition. 

It would also serve as a reminder of Clarke's promise to the Grounder's, that it was possible to return Reapers from their savage instincts. It couldn't hurt to highlight how indispensable the inhabitants of camp Jaha could be, if only given the chance to prove themselves. 

When the Grounder escort returned an hour later, the select group was already waiting by the gate, expressions set to match the sombre mood of the occasion. Raven was an unexpected addition to the group as it was impossible to refuse her attendance to the meaningful ceremony. It would be her only chance to say goodbye to Finn. 

Unaddressed tension was still rife between the Skaikru leader and the mechanic, although Kane had made it unmistakeably clear that no more violence would be tolerated if she were to attend the ceremony. One wrong move or comment could jeopardise everything that they were working towards. 

They were marched in silence back to the Grounder encampment where the Commander waited with a gathering of her own. Lexa observed the small group with an unreadable expression, standing pointedly at the head of her own people to greet the Skaikru leader. 

The dark bruise forming on the blonde's cheek was instantly noticeable when she approached the Commander, leaving her people to wait expectantly whilst she addressed the woman in the central divide that had formed between the two groups. 

"I specified that you could bring six others with you," Lexa noted, referring to the seven members of camp Jaha who were accompanying the blonde. She had explicitly stated her terms only hours ago, there was no misunderstanding. 

"Raven should be able to say goodbye to him, after everything that has happened I couldn't refuse her that," Clarke argued, glancing over her shoulder at the sullen girl who could not quite hide the explicit distaste that she felt towards this entire situation. 

Lexa followed her gaze, lifting her chin minutely when the dark eyes speared her with nothing short of anguish. The others appeared nervous, shifting imperceptibly as they willed Raven to control her emotion at this pressing time. They could not hear the hushed words that passed between the two leaders, but it would only cause more harm than good if Raven challenged these people so openly. 

"I assume that she is the cause of your latest injury?" the Commander guessed, mentally forming the puzzle pieces together from the dark haired girls strong reaction. "Your people should treat you with more respect."

"She was upset," Clarke said curtly, turning back to the leader with growing frustration. "As she has every right to be."

Lexa paused for a moment before inclining her head. 

"Very well, as long as she refrains from causing further unrest," she agreed, a hint of warning in her voice. The girl appeared to be volatile and the last thing anyone needed was more violence, especially considering the nature of the discussions to come. 

With the matter resolved, the two groups could finally begin the journey to Tondc, the Commander on horseback with her most trusted advisors whilst everyone else proceeded on foot. It was going to be a long night. 

================================================================ 

**I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a comment with your thoughts :)**

**The next chapter will be updated soon!**


	4. Stronger Together

Tondc was not the most welcoming of destinations given the circumstances, but after an initial altercation with individuals who felt wronged by the newcomers, the atmosphere had settled considerably. 

Lexa had stood resolutely before her people and those that she was attempting to broker peace with, making it perfectly clear that Skaikru were deemed to be allies in the broadest of senses. Any attack would be in direct defiance to her leadership and there would be severe consequences if anyone dared to oppose her. 

The threat was enough to secure safety for the newcomers, but only time would tell if the acceptance of these new rules would remain. 

Without time to spare and having already stopped during the night to gain some semblance of sleep, the ritual took place within the hour of their arrival at the village. Skaikru and Trikru had gathered side by side, united through tragedy to bid farewell to the deceased. Flames licked high into the morning sky and slowly the gathered individuals began to disperse until only the blonde leader remained to witness the dying embers. 

She hardly noticed the gradual absence around her, utilising the opportunity to process Finn's loss. It could be the only chance she got. The quiet surroundings were welcome as she became lost in her thoughts, staring sightlessly at the fire that she herself had cast upon the bodies. 

" _Yu gonplei ste odon."_

The words had not been prepared beforehand, a spur of the moment action that had felt right, necessary even. They were known to be used by the Grounders before death and had been received with obvious surprise when uttered from the blonde's lips. 

Even the Commander's emerald green eyes had drifted away from the pyre to observe the girl with pleasant surprise. It was a fitting end to the tragedy and marked the beginning of a new journey, one in which peace would reign between their people. 

Clarke wasn't sure how much time had passed when footsteps approached and someone appeared at at her side. She casually glanced across at the intrusion, expecting to see her mum or perhaps Bellamy's sympathetic gaze, but was quietly relieved to find the Commander instead. 

Dark war paint smeared dramatic patters around green eyes that remained fixated on the dying embers, not a word spoken as her presence alone conveyed all that needed to be said. A silent gesture of acknowledgement in these difficult times. 

They remained like that for a while, both women lost to their own personal grievances as the world continued to move around them unnoticed. 

"Who did you lose?" Clarke finally inquired, her tone hushed as curiosity distracted her from the smoking timber. 

The Commander didn't react outwardly to the unexpected question, but a weight settled over her at the memory. Clearly her words the previous day hadn't gone by unnoticed. Clarke was smart enough to recognise when the leader was speaking of her own personal conflicts, even if it hadn't been stated directly. 

"Her name was Costia."

The brief description of tragedy that followed only heightened the blonde's suspicion that the Commander was a far cry from the emotionless figure that she presented to the world. Although it did explain a lot. No one could suffer through such emotional agony and emerge the same afterwards. Not even her. 

It was almost chilling to hear of such violent events in the even tone, only the slightest hint of emotion displayed throughout the recollection. Clarke couldn't even comprehend how the woman must've felt, to have everything you love taken and destroyed without warning. It was horrific. 

The Commander may be clinging to the belief that love was weakness, but Clarke could not find it in her heart to agree. She understood the concept, but questioned its existence. Caring for people was surely the point of leadership, if you didn't care then why bother? 

Clarke was driven to greater lengths for those that she loved, for them and everyone else she cared for. She didn't know who she was without it. 

Towards the opposite end of the village, Abby spoke softly to Kane, keeping her voice quiet so any nearby Grounder's wouldn't overhear. 

"What exactly will this banquet achieve?" she muttered, unconvinced that this was the best way to secure peace between their people. Actions may speak louder than words, but this was hardly the greatest show of confidence that could be expressed. 

"If I had told you last week that these people would be sitting across from us sharing a meal, would you ever have thought it possible?"

Kane had a point. It would have been a laughable notion. Peace hadn't even been an option, only violence. 

"I should speak to Clarke before it begins," the chancellor mused, glancing over to where the rest of their group were seated next to one of the huts, waiting for the event to begin. "She seems to be more acquainted with their traditions than I am."

Kane watched her retreat back to the pyre and wondered whether she would ever truly be comfortable allowing her daughter to settle into a role of leadership. The Grounders trusted her, more than they would ever begin to trust the chancellor. For whatever reason, the Commander listened to Clarke and that was all the reason he needed. Maybe Abby would see that one day. 

The Chancellor swept through the village, avoiding direct eye contact with the inhabitants as she hoped that the Commander's warning was enough to prevent any unwanted attention from those who opposed the peaceful proceedings. 

She received no opposition as she approached the pyre, her step faltering momentarily as she peered through the hazy smoke rising from the wooden structure and glimpsed her daughter listening intently to the Commander. The intensity of their discussion was clear to see and Abby could only guess as to the subject. 

Neither woman noticed the sudden attention, so involved with their conversation that the world around them didn't seem to exist. Their eyes locked for a long moment when the Commander tore her eyes away from the pyre and towards the Skaikru leader, a lingering gaze that couldn't be deciphered by the onlooking Chancellor. 

Clarke's involvement with political affairs was already progressing at a far greater rate than her mother cared for and she was not reassured to witness her daughter conversing with the Commander in such a manner. These were dangerous people, especially the fearsome leader. Any involvement was certain to be dangerous and it would only place her daughter in peril. 

Abby resumed her march towards the pyre, intent on rescuing her daughter from the fragile situation, but her efforts were unrewarded when the Commander retreated even before she had stepped around the burning remains. 

"What was that about?" she inquired, a hint of suspicion gracing her tone as she observed the Commander's retreat. 

"Nothing," Clarke said curtly, evading any further questions with a brusque dismissal. "The banquet has been prepared, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

She stepped around the chancellor and headed towards the gathered Sky People, sensing that her mothers incessant curiosity would not be sated. It was not a conversation that she wanted and didn't intend to hang around long enough to hear any lectures about the danger of engaging with the Grounder leader. She was more than aware of the precarious position. 

=========================================================================

The banquet hall was a foreboding setting for those who were not well acquainted with the Grounders. They were lined against the opposite side of a long table, impassive expressions and looming presence urging a cautious display of respect from the Skaikru visitors. 

A gift of alcohol was proffered by Kane and two cups were subsequently filled to mark the beginning of the feast. 

"Clarke, let us drink together."

"It would be my pleasure."

The two leaders sipped from their cups, taking care not to grimace as the sharp taste assaulted their taste buds. Kane's earlier warning about not consuming it quickly now made sense to the Commander as she wondered why the Sky People enjoyed the burning aftertaste. Perhaps it was an acquired taste. 

"Today we celebrate a new alliance between our people," Lexa projected, her voice carried powerfully throughout the hall. "With this feast, we honour those that have been lost and those yet to be found."

The Commander swept her gaze over the gathered allies meaningfully before sitting gracefully in her chair, a signal that the feast could begin. 

Platters of meat and fruit were piled along the length of the table, more than Clarke had ever seen at Arkadia. Their expertise in hunting and gathering was only a glimmer of what the Grounder's could achieve. 

Clarke reached for her own plate and confidently began to fill it with a selection of fruit, a subtle encouragement for her people to follow suit. Before long, there were full plates on either side and light conversation broke out between each group, if only to break the dramatic silence that had taken hold of the hall. 

There was only the faintest of common ground between the Trikru and Skaikru, but Clarke would ensure that it grew exponentially in the coming months. One day their people would converse openly, mingle without fear, and these uneasy gatherings would be a thing of the past. 

Lincoln spoke briefly to his people on the opposing side of the table, his polite questions met with only curt responses as it was made clear that few agreed with his open consorting with those who had once been the enemy. 

Towards the far end of the table Raven was intently staring at her plate with a dark gaze, shuffling berries around her plate without any interest in eating. Octavia had been strategically seated beside her, hiding her concern with detached interest in the surrounding conversations as she hoped the girls silence would continue. 

Abby and Kane sat either side of the Skaikru leader, subtly moving conversations away from controversial topics that might cause offence and ensuring that this feast was nothing short of a success. It was no easy task, not with hostility apparent from both parties. 

Clarke chewed forcefully on a slice of meat, taking great interest in the display of food before her as she refused to be drawn into a confrontation with the warriors opposite her. Indra and Gustus flanked their Commander, dark glares simmering without caution at the Skaikru leader. It would seem that they would require more convincing than their leader of Skaikru's good intent. 

"Lincoln was explaining some of your traditions to us," Kane recalled, projecting the conversation to the entire table in an attempt to overcome the vague hostility that was tangible in the air. "We have a lot to learn from each other."

"A bold statement," Indra growled, turning her attention towards the man. "From those who stand to gain the most from this alliance."

Abby was quick to present her opposing beliefs, carefully defending Skaikru's contribution to peace as if there was anyone at the table who wasn't painfully aware of their potential. This was not the time to be competing with each other, this was meant to be about unity. 

Clarke reached for her drink and took a swig of the strong liquid, hoping that the burning aftertaste would dampen the growing frustration that was seeping into existence. She caught the Commander's eye as she placed her cup down onto the table with a hint of unnecessary force, an action that went by unnoticed as her people continued to trade subtle insinuations with their new allies. 

The blonde leader found a similar hint of disappointment in the forest green eyes, a silent acknowledgement of the great effort that would be required to fully unite their people. There was still a long way to go and the feast was already beginning a slow descent towards failure. 

"It's not about what we will each gain separately," Clarke interrupted before voices could rise and irreversible harm could be caused. "It's about what we will achieve together."

The words broke through the intense conversation and brought attention back to the leader, a scornful expression already searing onto the war chief's face at the fanciful idea. 

"My sentiments exactly," the Commander said in support before more accusations could be thrown, inclining her head towards the blonde in approval. It was more important than ever that they remained united in their leadership. Without it, this entire arrangement would swiftly fall apart. 

All arguments fell from Indra's lips, unwilling to project her disapproval so openly against the Commander's wishes. Instead, she settled for casting her dark gaze at the gathered allies. One day they would slip up and she would ensure that it was the last mistake they ever made. 

The latter half of the feast ended without further disruption, a surprising outcome considering the volatile figures present at the event. With a few parting words to mark the beginning of the fragile alliance, the banquet was over and the unlikely gathering parted ways. 

With an end to the banquet, the Chancellor was eager to return to camp Jaha and inform her people of the peaceful union with their neighbours. It was important to control the response, to nurture a sense of respect towards the Grounder's rather than hostility. The violence had to end.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked her daughter softly, half wishing that there was someone else who could remain behind to engage in war meetings with the Grounder's. It was a vital task, one that could not be delayed, but Abby remained sceptical that her daughter was the only one capable of stepping into the role. 

They stood together at the centre of the village as the remaining Skaikru attendants waited nearby to depart. Peace may have been achieved, but no one wanted to stay here longer than absolutely necessary. Everyone except her daughter it would seem. 

"Yes. You must return to camp, let everyone know about our progress today," Clarke insisted, recognising the concern in her mothers eye. "Major Byrnes will stay with me. We will return to Camp Jaha once the meetings are over."

Abby was reluctant to leave the girl here with these people, even with the Major remaining to provide support. Political tension would be unavoidable and there were bound to be clashes with the intimidating warriors. It was a terrifying thought. She briefly glanced over the girls shoulder and observed the Commander standing resolutely a few metres away, watching the interaction with a keen gaze. 

The Chancellor hadn't yet decided whether the woman could be trusted and certainly didn't appreciate the interest directed at her daughter. 

"Don't let your guard down," she said in a hushed voice, leaning closer to the young girl to prevent the nearby warriors from overhearing. "Not for anyone."

Clarke was far from impressed by the lack of faith displayed by her mother. It would not do any good to present such conflicting views before their people. She would have to learn to trust in the alliance, or else doom it to failure. 

"Spread the word to our people," the blonde girl said with purposeful volume, addressing the rest of her people inclusively with the statement. "Trikru are no longer our enemies and soon the Mountain will fall before our combined strength."

Abby nodded, sensing that her window of opportunity had been vanquished. Her daughter was dedicated to remaining at Tondc to guide the peaceful negotiations with the Grounders and no warning from the Chancellor would deter her. 

With nothing more left to say, Abby retreated back to their small group and propelled them into action. It was going to be a long journey and they could waste no more time if they wanted to return to camp before nightfall. 

"Raven?" the blonde leader called after a short hesitation, wondering whether the dark haired girl would even acknowledge her existence when she seemed not to hear the cautious communication. 

"What?" the mechanic finally said through clenched teeth, turning her head without bothering to look back at the girl. So far her composure had reigned without fault, but her patience was wearing thin. It had been a long and difficult day. 

"Thank you," Clarke said simply, not intending to provoke the girl into further violence. She stepped closer, keeping her voice low to to take advantage of what limited privacy the exposed clearing could offer. "For being so understanding and-"

"I didn't do it for you," Raven hissed, spinning to fix the blonde with a heated stare. "I could've said my piece at the banquet, told your new friends exactly what I think of them, which is almost as little as I think of you. Instead I kept quiet and played my part, because everyone back home is relying on us to prevent a war. Our people deserve peace and I couldn't ruin it for them. Enough lives have been ruined already."

The speech was muted but projected with enough fury to make Clarke internally wince at the pure force with which the girl spoke. Any concept of a placating response was forgotten when the scorned girl spun on her heel and marched after the rest of her group, sweeping past the openly concerned gazes to take the lead back through the forest. 

Abby smiled sympathetically at her daughter, pausing only briefly before pulling her rucksack up over one shoulder and leading the others after Raven, leaving Clarke and Byrnes as the only Skaikru remaining within TonDC. It was not the most comforting thought. 

With the banquet complete and the alliance successfully formed, it was time to begin planning for the future. More specifically, how the allies could combine their strength against the Mountain Men. 

Clarke turned away from the departing visitors and found herself the subject of several stares, most prominently the Commander who was flanked by several advisors. A brief nod was the only signal given between the two leaders before Lexa made her way towards the meeting hall, unwilling to waste any more time on pointless civilities. 

"Do you really think this will work?" Byrnes asked softly, watching the surrounding Grounder's with caution. It was becoming all to noticeable just how monumentally outnumbered the two Skaikru woman were. 

"We have to try, at the very least," Clarke offered, unable to provide any guarantee that their negotiations would be acknowledged let alone be successful. "The Commander is smart, she won't let our differences define the alliance."

Byrnes didn't look convinced, but her role was to ensure the girls safety, not to involve herself with the political negotiations. If what Clarke said was true, then the Major hoped that her protection wouldn't be required but wasn't about to drop her guard. These people posed a great danger to the Skaikru leader and many amongst them didn't agree with the alliance. 

The two woman crossed the central clearing without another word and followed the Commander into the dark depths of the meeting room. This was where it would all begin, where the future would be made. 

========================================================================

Three days of intense meetings passed and very little progress had been made. Distrust was rife amongst the Grounder's and it didn't help that many viewed Skaikru to be closer in relation to the Mountain Men than anything else. It was near impossible to break the illusion that was casting the peaceful discussions towards hostile arguments. 

Clarke stood her ground against the tide of suspicion as any decent leader would, exhibiting her strength as a leader before those who doubted her ability. It was an impressive display, meeting any traditional views that the warriors held about leadership with firm opposition. One hint of weakness would only lead to destruction, Lexa had witnessed it many times before, but she was confident that the blonde girl would exceed all expectations.

Yet another disappointing meeting had dissolved into further arguments and a short break had been proposed to alleviate the tension. The world beyond the underground room was ashen grey, a suitable setting for such desperate times as the two leaders spoke quietly near the entrance.

"Actions speak louder than words, especially amongst my people," the Commander was saying, aware of the blonde's growing despair as her ideas were consistently disregarded by the Trikru warriors.

Clarke crossed her arms with a sigh, tilting her face back to observe the dismal sky even as streaks of sunshine fought to break through the concealing clouds. "Will it ever be enough? I feel as if I'm fighting a war on two fronts, against your people and the mountain. Neither of which I'm winning."

It seemed near impossible to gain the Grounder's respect and it was yet another battle that Clarke would have to win before her people were safe. She just wasn't sure how to achieve her goal.

"You promised to turn Reapers back into men. I believe it's time that my people learnt this process," Lexa suggested, recalling the original terms of the alliance.

"Of course," Clarke said in a hushed voice, excitement overtaking her despair at the intriguing idea. "Your warriors believe that Reapers are lost forever, never to recover their humanity. What could be more convincing than saving their loved ones and bringing them home?"

The Commander nodded, pleased to see the negativity falling away from the blonde girl as she clung to this new hope. "A Reaper will be difficult to capture alive, but not impossible. I'll gather my warriors for departure."

"Now?"

"The faster we act to retrieve a Reaper, the sooner we can resume our war council."

Clarke straightened resolutely and crossed her arms. "Then I'm coming with you."

A frown dipped Lexa's brow at the statement, several reservations flowing to mind in an instant but the appearance of the blonde's bodyguard inhibited her immediate rejection of the prospect.

"Your warriors grow impatient to resume the meeting," Byrnes informed the Commander, trailing into silence when she noticed the unnatural silence that had fallen upon her approach and glanced questioningly between the two women. "What's going on?"

"The meeting will have to wait," Clarke responded decisively, her gaze not leaving the Trikru leader who had adopted a reserved silence. "We have a Reaper to capture."

The major's initial confusion vanished as she realised what this new plan involved.

"It will be a dangerous task," Lexa noted, recalling the disastrous interactions with the savage creatures that had occurred throughout her lifetime. Many of her people had been taken or killed during her reign and beyond, without mercy or consideration of life. There was a good reason why the Grounder's were so fearful of the savage beasts.

"How can I expect your people to respect me if I hide here and let them risk their lives in my place? No. I'm coming."

It was not an argument that the Commander could win, understanding Clarke's strong-willed nature well enough by now to recognise when her opposition would only be a lost cause. The girl had decided that she would join the hunt and nothing would sway her decision.

"Very well, be ready to leave within the hour," Lexa conceded, returning to the underground chamber to inform her people of the unexpected change of plan.

In no time at all, a party of warriors had been formed to undergo the mission and there was only one thing remaining to be done before they left. Lexa approached the apprehensive blonde leader and signalled for the nearest warrior to return the weapons that had been confiscated upon their arrival.

"Both you and your bodyguard will be permitted to retain your weapons within our territory. A sign of good faith from my people to yours."

"Thank you," Clarke said sincerely, aware of the monumental meaning this gesture held to the warriors. To allow the leader of their former enemy to wield a gun in the heart of their village was the strongest message of all, a sign that the Commander trusted in the new alliance. Hopefully others would soon share her belief.

They departed without delay, four warriors accompanying the Commander and the Skaikru counterparts on the quest to locate and capture a Reaper. If successful, this act could be the difference between failure and success of the war effort and Clarke refused to accept defeat.

====================================================================

**Thank you for supporting this story, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Comments are always appreciated!**

**The next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Alone Together

Hunting Reapers would be considered mad by many, foolish by the rest, and none were more aware than the Skaikru leader of the challenging task that faced them. It would be difficult to capture such a beast without the use of violence when it in turn only sought to kill or detain you. 

Clarke was acutely aware that the tunnels surrounding the mountain would be thriving with bloodthirsty Reapers but she was less sure of how they were going to infiltrate their ranks to capture one of them. Straying close to the mountain would be treacherous for many reasons and it came as a relief when Lexa explained her strategy upon careful inquiry. 

Fear for the Reaper's had not made the Grounder's complacent and regular reports were issued to the Commander regarding any sightings or related disappearances. It was only wise to remain aware of their movements, despite the lack of motivation to engage with the ferocious beasts. This information was more vital now than ever before, offering a strong chance of capturing one of the mutated beings within Trikru territory without having to divert anywhere near the Mountain. 

An hour of trekking through the undergrowth led the Skaikru leader into new territory and, with every hesitant step into the unknown terrain, she was more thankful than ever for her defence against any dangers that might be encountered. As much as she trusted the warriors unrivalled combat abilities, the power of a gun was not something to be underestimated. 

A brief halt was called to their progress when clear tracks could be observed through the foliage. 

"They moved through here recently," one warrior confirmed, his keen eyes analysing the clear tracks spread around them. 

"They might be closer than anticipated," Lexa warned, reservation weighing heavily with each step as she became concerned by the sheer amount of tracks in the vicinity. "Remember, we only use extreme force as a last resort."

The goal was to save those who had been turned, not to execute them needlessly. 

Clarke shared the Commanders sense of apprehension as their group paused briefly to evaluate the tracks. She was unable to shake the foreboding chill that had descended to smother her initial optimism in the face of their discovery.

A light breeze whispered through the towering trees and the rustling of leaves accompanied by a darkening sky did nothing to ease the blonde's unease, leaning towards nervous resignation as every murmur carried by the wind whipped her head towards the source, expecting the disfigured form of a Reaper to appear at any second. 

"We won't be able to avoid bloodshed if we're outnumbered and under attack," the blonde girl expressed, scanning the surrounding trees with one hand drifting to her gun instinctively, her apprehension growing. 

Byrnes was no more confident than the girl that she was protecting, taking every effort to cover their flank to prevent an unwarranted ambush. Lives on both sides were at danger in the event of conflict and protecting Clarke had to be her first priority. 

"There was another sighting further south, we'll find their tracks instead," the Commander agreed, unwilling to risk their lives unnecessarily if easier targets existed. Capturing a Reaper was a pointless task if it died in the process. 

The statement came as a relief to everyone and there was no opposition when Lexa led them back a short way to eventually divert south once they had left the multitude of tracks far behind. It was a short lived sensation when they subsequently ran into a different kind of threat all together. 

Clarke's suspicions were initially aroused when a nearby clattering of birds shot into the sky without warning, startled into flight by an unseen threat. She had barely registered the motion let alone thought to comment on the occurrence when a swiftly moving, black creature careened through the undergrowth with impossible speed and swept the Major to the ground with overpowering strength. 

Jagged claws and vicious teeth tore through flesh, bone, and clothing in the second that it took Clarke to react, another second passing when she aimed carefully and fired off two shots into the creatures flank. It growled sharply and lurched away from the fallen woman, blood dripping from its muzzle as it tore unsteadily back into the concealing undergrowth. 

Clarke raced to her guard's side and fell to her knees, dismayed to witness the fatal wounds that had been inflicted upon the exposed throat and torso. Byrnes was barely conscious, her life ebbing and fading with each second that passed. There was nothing that could be done for her. 

The forest around them remained quiet and still, but the animal would not abandon it's kill so easily. It would be back. Lexa stepped forwards as the Skaikru leader stared on in shocked silence. 

"We have to move," she urged, her eyes scanning their surroundings cautiously. "Any Reapers nearby will be drawn by the gunshot."

Byrnes choked a final heaving breath and fell still, her body shutting down from the serious wounds that had been inflicted. With great reluctance Clarke uttered a brief farewell and turned away from the ghastly scene, her heart heavy to witness such a violent end. The woman had deserved better, but the imminent threat of Reapers forced them to move on. 

In the seconds that followed, a warning cry went up from one of guards when he glimpsed movement in the distance. A second disturbance was noted to their left and it was soon apparent that the Reapers were closing in on their location. 

The Commander was eager to avoid further bloodshed, especially considering their goal to detain a living Reaper. It would do them no good to slaughter any raiding parties that were encountered. Retreating was the only viable option. 

"Run!" she cried, abandoning her defensive stance to swarm away from the advancing threat, her warriors and the Skaikru leader close on her heels. 

Guttural cries went up from the oncoming Reapers when their prey began a hasty retreat, charging after their victims with bloodthirsty intent. In a matter of moments the situation had turned against the small party, hopes of a peaceful encounter dashed in the sight of such violence. 

The hunters were now the hunted. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Clarke's breath tore raggedly from her lungs as she charged blindly through the forest, panic further tightening her chest as she found herself separated from the far more agile Grounder's who had swept ahead with ease. 

Her path was winding, favouring the flat landscape over any treacherously steep inclines which would only push her closer to exhaustion. Every glimmer from the corner of her eye threatened to be a Reaper, urging her to run faster despite her waning energy levels. 

The expanse of trees provided no discernible landmarks for the leader to orient herself from, becoming ever more lost as she tore through the unrecognisable environment. 

Eventually, she had no choice but to stop. Every muscle in her body screamed for respite, burning agonisingly from the exertion. With shaking legs, Clarke finally came to a standstill, doubling over with rasping breaths to heave oxygen into her deprived body. 

This couldn't go on for much longer. 

A flicker of movement to her left forced the girl back to attention and her tiredness was all but forgotten when her eyes rose hesitantly to meet with the wild gaze of a panther and she froze instantly. It was the same one that had killed the Major, it's flank smeared with glistening blood from the bullet wounds as it paused hesitantly in the undergrowth. 

For a brief moment, Clarke was convinced that it would slink away into the forest, that it wouldn't attempt another attack after the consequences it had already endured. Golden eyes stared intently at their blue counterparts for a long moment before lips curled back to reveal blood stained teeth and a chilling growl rippled into existence. 

_Of course not_ , Clarke thought dismally to herself as the animal extended it's hind legs and leapt furiously towards her with rippling muscles, it's injury doing nothing to dampen its attack. Her luck had all but run dry. 

Attempting to lift her gun was predictably futile, unable to match the speed of the powerful creatures advance as it drove straight into her unprotected body, her aim sent skywards as her body lurched back from the impact and the breath was knocked from her lungs. 

Pain assaulted every inch of her body when she collided with the ground, although the unexpected explosion from the gun startled the panther into a hesitant retreat as it drew back frightfully from the threatening sound. The scorch of its claws ripping through her shirt summoned a harsh cry from the blonde as she arched protectively to cover the vulnerable area.

A prominent voice shouted from somewhere behind Clarke and briefly gained the panthers attention before it could attempt a second attack. With ears pressed flat against its head and eyes darting fearfully towards the newcomer, the creature wisely decided that this wasn't a battle worth fighting and promptly fled in the opposite direction.

With the threat now retreating, Clarke shoved the weapon blindly back into its holster before addressing the seeping wound on her abdomen, immediate concern dissipating when she recognised the shallow gash that had been carved into the uppermost layers of skin. She had been fortunate this time. 

Lexa rushed forwards as the girl staggered unsteadily to her feet, concern etching her features to glimpse the dark red liquid that soaked through the torn shirt. She was surprised that the girl was even able to stand let alone wave away her worried questions. 

"It looks worse than it is," Clarke insisted forcefully, fighting against the protest rocking her body in response to the movement. She had never been more relieved to see the Trikru leader. "Did we lose them?"

"Not yet, but I know a place where we can shelter," the Commander assured her, recognising the necessity of a hideout now more than ever. She remained sceptical of the girls claim but held her tongue for the time being. First they would seek cover and then it would be possible to assess the injury. 

Lexa took the lead and carefully led them a few hundred metres north where she signalled towards a half concealed cave set into the ground. 

"In there?" the blonde asked uncertainly, lilting uncomfortably to one side as her pain persisted. Darkness was all that could be observed within the cave, an ominous sight that did not encourage one to explore its depths. 

"Unless you'd rather stay out here?"

Without further hesitation, Clarke shuffled towards the wide entrance. This wasn't the time to be fussy about her accommodation. Lexa followed close behind, sweeping their surroundings one last time with a keen gaze to ensure they weren't being followed before descending into the darkness. 

"Where are your guards?" Clarke inquired with a flicker of interest, if only to distract from the persistent burning of her wound, squinting through the dim light in an attempt to locate the other woman who was somehow managing to navigate over the uneven floor with moderate ease. 

"Diverting the Reapers," Lexa replied simply, finding what she was searching at the far end of the cave. Clarke's absence had led to a flurry of action from the Grounder's, prompting swift action that would ensure both their safety and that of the Skaikru leader.

Clarke would have enquired further if not for the clenching of her teeth when another wave of pain robbed her of the ability to speak. A sudden flare of bright light seared her eyes momentarily and she ducked her face away from the wash of intense illumination. 

Within a short space of time, three torches had been lit and placed at regular intervals along the cave perimeter, casting a flickering light throughout the small confines, illuminating the resources that were gathered safely in the corner. Clarke doubted that luck had anything to do with their presence as she carefully sunk to the ground with a pained grimace. 

"It is always wise to have a safe retreat from conflict," the Commander explained when she saw the object of the girls attention, gesturing casually to the limited supplies. "Many of my warriors have fallen prey to Reapers in this area and this provides a chance of survival."

Clarke begrudgingly accepted the logic, now finding herself in the very same position as those had fallen prey to Reapers in the past. Sheltering in the cave didn't guarantee survival by any means, but it was better than nothing. 

"Here," the Commander continued, passing a small container of water towards the injured girl which was gratefully used to clean the wound, finally allowing a clear assessment of its depth. It soon became apparent that Clarke's previous claim had indeed been correct and she had been incredibly lucky to escape with only a minor flesh wound, not that it lessened her pain in any way. 

The long sleeved jacket became nothing but a hindrance and Clarke abandoned it on the ground beside her before continuing her slow and painful treatment. 

"God damn it," she hissed through clenched teeth as the water stung burning pain across her skin, but she didn't let the sensation halt her progress. 

Lexa watched the struggling girl with an impassive stare, perching carefully opposite the Skaikru leader with her back leaning against the far wall. A slight breeze swept into their hideout, but the the brunt of the weather was inflicted upon the arching rock at the entrance. They would be safe here, from both the elements and those who sought to harm them. 

Clarke was in no fit state to engage in further conflict and it would take a new strategy to approach the challenge of capturing their target alive. It was difficult to engage the creature without violence when it's primary intent was to kill you. 

After several painstaking minutes, the wound had been cleaned and covered to the best of the Clarke's ability within the sparse environment and there was nothing more to do but wait until she could return to the village where further treatment would ease her pain. 

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" she asked in the silence that followed, sighing despondently as she mirrored the Commander's position. 

"As long as it takes."

Clarke nodded, but was not comforted by the eerie silence that spread throughout the cave. It accentuated every slight movement or noise and, if they were going to be here for a while, she wasn't going to waste it away without at least trying to attempt conversation to distract from the tense situation. 

She shifted to find a more comfortable position, a difficult task considering her prominent injury. "I would've been running for an eternity if you hadn't shown up, who knows where I could've ended up. Every inch of this damn forest looks the same to me."

Her tone was light, mocking almost as she pictured herself racing towards safety only to find herself isolated and lost in the foreign surroundings. Not ideal by any means. She would have to make more of an effort in the future to learn the local landscape, at the very least to achieve some semblance of direction. 

Lexa's intense gaze flashed towards the Skaikru leader who was unaware of her inadvertently barbed comment as she attempted to the shove the jacket between her back and the harsh rock wall to ease the jagged rocks protruding against her skin. 

"I wasn't going to leave you behind," the Commander insisted with unexpected force, surprised that the girls offhand comment had struck a chord. Did the girl really believe that she would just flee and leave her to the fate of Reaper's? 

Clarke abandoned her futile task momentarily, eyes widening a fraction as she looked up in surprise. She hadn't meant to cause offence, quite the opposite in fact. A brief moment passed in which the Commander regretted her lapse of neutrality and ignored the questioning gaze that followed her outburst. 

"The alliance lives and dies with us" she continued in a more even tone, turning her gaze towards the entrance as if listening for approaching danger, only returning her attention when the girl was once again occupied with her attempt to make their surroundings a fraction more comfortable. "If you had died then I'd have to contend with...your mother."

Clarke didn't know how she'd been expecting the sentence to end but had glanced up in time to witness the distaste that settled over the Commander's face as the words dripped from her lips with immeasurable dissatisfaction and couldn't help but laugh at the strong reaction. 

Surprise registered on the Commander's face when the charming sound echoed throughout the cave, startled from the discouraging thought as a loose smile of her own formed in response. 

"She means well," Clarke offered, the remnants of an amused smile lingering on her lips as she abandoned her futile effort and settled back with a light sigh. "She was the same on the Ark, always trying to be in the centre of everyone's lives with the excuse that she was an integral member of the council."

Life on the Ark had been unique, but not entirely different from the events unfolding on the ground. Power plays, deception and political stigma would be rife no matter where her people decided to settle. 

"Do you miss it, your life in the sky?" Lexa asked suddenly, breaking the girl from the reminiscent memories that swirled to life. She had always wondered what life on the ship had been like before the untimely descent to the planet's surface. An enclosed metal prison held no concept of enjoyment for the Commander, but the blonde's gentle smile at the memory of her time on the ship hinted that it wasn't all bad. 

"Sometimes, but only for the memories that we made as family, before it all got too complicated."

"Would you choose to go back? If it were possible?" 

Clarke pursed her lips thoughtfully, hardly considering the possibility before shaking her head. "No, life on the ground was always a distant dream but now it's a reality. It may be challenging and dangerous, but there's a beauty down here that can't be captured on the Ark. "

She was momentarily lost to memories of her imprisonment, how she had sketched her vision of what awaited her on the ground with innocent hope. Those had been different times and she had come a long way since then. Days of playing chess and laughing with her parents had been a only a brief snapshot of her young life which was now consumed with war meetings and political drama. The idea would have been laughable a year ago.

Major Byrnes demise had been sudden, unexpected, and a sharp reminder that life down here could be fleeting and blink out of existence before you knew it. Another loss to add to the growing list of departed souls who had contributed so much to their success on the ground. 

Clarke's thoughts soon centred back to the present time, the fond memories dissipating as she replayed the days events in her head. The mixture of sorrow and pain from her injury was an unpleasant sensation and the blonde refocused on her surroundings in hopes of a distraction, becoming acutely aware of the silence that had stretched into existence.

She had briefly forgotten the powerful figure who was seated opposite her, self consciously regaining some semblance of composure as she felt the intense gaze observing her closely. Discussions of alliances and war were a common occurrence for the two woman, but it was a rare occasion in which they were able to engage in such informal conversation, even rarer still that they were able to speak in complete privacy. It was easy to distance yourself from the political drama in this isolated environment, to become detached from events beyond the private security that the enclosed space offered. 

"If we don't return with a Reaper, then this was all for nothing," Clarke finally said, drawing the topic of conversation back to more pressing issues to make up for her lapse in concentration, not that her fellow leader minded. 

"We will obtain what we need," the Commander insisted with calm conviction, tilting her head a fraction at the girls obvious concern. "Your energy would be better conserved if you considered what can be achieved, rather than the consequences of failure."

It was a common occurrence for the Skaikru leader to worry needlessly over the countless factors that were out of her control, planning for every eventuality when she merely needed to wait and ascertain the outcome before making a strategic decision. 

Clarke recognised the lecture that was being imparted upon her by the Commander, not that her efforts were unappreciated, but the lectures were becoming a persistent factor within their numerous discussions. 

"I just want to do what's right for my people," she concluded, more than aware of her tendency to examine all eventualities, often leading to unnecessary stress and worry. "I can't let them down."

"You have the potential to become an exceptional leader Clarke, but mastery comes with self confidence. You must have faith in yourself for others to follow your example."

The words resonated within the blonde leader and she was once again left with the sense of shared understanding that flowed so easily between them. Very few people could even begin to understand the pressures of leadership, let alone offer suitable advice, but with just a few simple sentences the Commander could achieve all of this and more. 

A wince of pain interrupted the thankful smile that had crept onto her features, twisting into a grimace when she shifted thoughtlessly to relight the burning pain at her abdomen. She vaguely realised that her discomfort had been forgotten for the duration of their oddly relaxed conversation, distracted briefly with thoughts of her life on the Ark and how different her new existence now was in comparison. 

Abandoning all thoughts of composure to mask her growing discomfort, Clarke proceeded to fold her jacket into a tight bundle and cast it onto the hard ground as a makeshift pillow, swivelling carefully to lay her body flat against the ground with a relieved sigh. 

It wasn't incredibly comfortable by any means, but it was enough to reduce her pain by a fraction, easing the pressure that had been building from her tense posture.

Silence reigned once more, but this time it felt natural, comfortable almost as the women retreated to the depths of their own personal thoughts. The blonde's eyes closed without thought as time crept on and she drew in tentative breaths, her head eventually tilting to one side as her breathing slowed and eased into a peaceful slumber. 

Lexa watched over the sleeping girl for the next hour, cautiously relaxed as their calm environment remained blissfully uninterrupted. Her tranquil exterior was deceptive when she was primed to leap into action at the first hint of danger, always prepared for the threat of attack. 

She found her gaze drawn back to the sleeping girl more often than not, her thoughts drifting to encompass just how monumental the alliance between their people was. She could still recall the chaos that reigned throughout her subjects to learn of the unlikely enemies falling from the sky. That fateful day had marked a turning point in their lives, not that anyone had been aware of it at the time, but the fallout would be unheard of. 

A hushed quiet had taken hold of the cave and the Commander let the calm aura wash over her, aware that all too soon they would have to return to the chaos that existed beyond the rough rock walls. 

The silence was only broken when a flurry of approaching footsteps drifted into the cave an hour later, prompting the Commander into sudden action when she rose to her feet and approached her warrior with a signal to remain quiet. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that the girl remained firmly in the grip of a restful sleep and Lexa gestured for her warrior to retreat from the cave before reporting his findings.

The sky outside remained grey and dull with rolling clouds as the warriors emerged from the darkness, a fitting setting for all that had taken place on such a disappointing venture. 

"They have long moved on Commander, we managed to evade their group and lead them away."

"The panther?" Lexa inquired further, not wishing to avoid one enemy only be ambushed by another. 

"Dead, from wounds inflicted by the Skaikru leader."

Lexa swiftly instructed two of her warriors to remain on guard duty, directing the remaining two back to camp with the defeated animal. It was reproachful to even consider wasting such a precious food resource. 

Back inside the cave, Clarke was finally beginning to stir, blinking through bleary eyes to find herself alone within the dim confines of enclosing walls. She had no time to consider her situation when light footsteps approached, signalling the Commanders return to wake the sleeping girl. 

"Lexa?" the blonde muttered, still caught in the haze of sleep as she propped herself up on one arm, thoughts of conflict springing to mind. Had something happened? Surely she couldn't have slept through an attack?

"It's time to go," the Commander prompted, her step faltering briefly at the informal ease with which her name was pronounced by the oblivious blonde, stepping around the prone girl to return the resources to their allocated position. "Our path is clear."

Clarke was quietly relieved to be departing from the cave, although she was grateful for the opportunity to rest and recover her strength. She blinked away the remnants of sleep and surged forwards as if to rise to her feet, momentarily forgetting about the gash on her abdomen until the searing pain that followed kindly reminded her of its existence. She winced with an audible gasp, sinking back to the ground with a grimace as she silently considered an alternate strategy, intently breathing through the tide of pain. 

The Commander promptly extended a supporting arm towards the girl who looked up at her through dark eyelashes before accepting the offered help gratefully and grasped the woman's forearm with a secure grip. 

Clarke arched forwards instinctively as the swift movement sparked fresh irritation from the wound, hoping to ease the tearing sensation that accompanied the action as she was hauled easily to her feet. The supportive grip on her arm remained to provide much needed balance and Clarke lifted her gaze to find herself far closer to the Commander than she had expected. 

The dark war paint contrasted more notably with the stunning green irises at such close proximity, eyes that glittered mesmerizingly in the dancing torchlight. Clarke found herself unwilling to pull away and put distance between them, vaguely convincing herself that it had everything to do with easing the pain of her injury. 

Lexa wasn't quite sure what was happening. She was reluctant to release the girl's arm in consideration of her injury, but found herself unable to move even if she wanted to, frozen in place by the unexpected intensity with which the blue eyes pierced hers. Before she could even contemplate retreating or voicing her concern, Clarke was lifting a hand to hover hesitantly over the woman's cheek, a motion that sent an unbridled wave of emotion curling through the shocked Commander.

"Lexa...," the blonde girl uttered sharply, a beat of silence weighing heavily between them before she slowly retracted her hand. "You're bleeding..."

The Commander was still reeling from how easily her name had fallen from the girl's lips without apparent thought, unable to escape how much she enjoyed the sensation. Her initial uncertainty was quelled in an instant when she realised what the girl had been staring so intently at, having felt the incessant sting of a small cut grace her cheek since their arrival at the cave. 

"Your blood, it's...black?" Clarke breathed softly, unsure whether to be concerned or shocked by the revelation. At first appearing to be a trick of the light, she had been astonished to realise that her initial assumption about the unnatural colour had been correct. How was that possible?

Lexa wiped at the minor abrasion dismissively, observing the slightest hint of blood that smeared a path along her finger, ignoring the swell of disappointment in her chest when the blonde's focus of attention was revealed. 

"A sign of my heritage, of all the Commander's that came before me. Nothing to concern yourself with."

The trance seemed to shatter with the blunt reply and Clarke stepped back promptly as she realised how strange her behaviour must have appeared, so captivated by the impossible occurrence that she had not thought to consider her actions. 

Without another word, Lexa extinguished the torches and promptly led them out into the harsh gleam of daylight, abandoning the unusual emotion along with the supplies within the caves protective walls. 

She had sworn never to expose herself to the devastating experience again and she was not about to betray that promise. Despite her silent assurances, she couldn't quite shake the persistent sensation that had been inadvertently reawakened and marched through the forest with a frown lightly creasing her brow, refusing to glance back as the girl in question trailed quietly in her wake, oblivious to the internal conflict that weighed upon the leader. 

_Love is weakness._

She had lived by the code for longer than she could remember and it made her stronger, more adept to deal with the harsh realities of her life. She couldn't allow herself to falter now, not for anyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this story, leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon for the next update!


End file.
